


Red And Dreams Adventures

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Sooo what if M'took dream and Red and did a thing?Dream age 8 running around trying 2 find noot noot while red age 14 tries to keep said 8 year old alive? Rip their sanityDream is female rn but later is Genderfluid in this bc hhhhh red is female(trans)
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes everything is the same frisk is there but rn is doing a pacifist run

"Where....where am I?" Dream asked herself she had teleported away from the skeleton that called himself ink and the one who was named blueberry they said her brother was evil dream didn't believe them just because he killed everyone in their au and turned her into stone for a really long time doesn't mean his evil!

"Kid your in underfell" a voice piped up from behind her spinning around she came face to gut with another skeleton who had a scar at her eye and red eyelights her scarf was a softer tone of red with black lace 

"You're very pretty miss!!" Dream chirped much to the embarrassment of the other

"God kid don't go saying that kinda stuff around here" she mumbled out "what's ya name anyhow?"

"Oh I'm dream! And you are?" She asked the other smiling

"They call me red or fell" red informed her frowning 

"Could I call you cherry?" Dream asked making red roll her eyelights

"Sure kid" at dreams yawn cherry picked her up "Let's go kiddo"

"But I gotta find nightmare!" Dream whined sadly making cherry tense 

"Nightmare? M'know of one how about I help ya find him?" Cherry asked not wanting the kiddo to go alone

"Okay...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Heya boss" sans greeted the other walking to into the house

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Papyrus asked pointing at the smaller skeleton in her arms sleeping

"A kid be nice ta her boss she's...." Bringing a hand up to rub dreams back when she let out a whine "been though a lot so imma put her to bed"

"WHATEVER!" Boss pouted though he'll forever deny it

Rolling her eyes sans took a short cut to her room gently placing dream onto the bed she was gonna leave her until dream let out a cry for her brother nightmare to stop

"Oh kid" sans whispered kneeling down and gently pulling the youngers hands off her face "shhh it's okay nightmare ain't here ta hurt ya"

It took her a couple minutes to clam her down put when she did sans had gently placed her onto her so she could curl up ontop of her

"Aw kid I ain't gonna let nightmare hurt ya" sans promised and while she hated promising things *cough frisk cough* she'll allow it this once


	2. Cherry Smacks Killer Across The Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry and dream began the search for noot noot and come across killer and dust who works for him killer makes dream cry and cherry smacks him like the true queen she is

"Cherry??" Dream softly said rubbing at her eye sockets the other hummed in return

"What's up kid?" Cherry asked her dream played with her hands before nodding

"Can....can I have a scarf the villagers never let me have one because they didn't understand what it meant..." Dream mumbled cherry frowned before glancing off to the side

"I only got red and black ones however I got one softer pink shade" cherry said glancing back at her dream smiled brightly

"Could I have the pink one???" Dream asked softly red nodded at her before moving her off of her and getting up

"Sure kid let me grab it" glancing at her red hummed "I got some old dresses and stuff if ya wanna have those as well"

"Really!? Can I look at them now!?" Dream asked excitedly vibrating with excitement

Cherry let out a laugh at this opening a small chest and looking though it for the scarf "sure kid let me just ah here it is" pulling out the softer tone of pink out she patted the floor in front of her dream run over to said spot

"Let's get this on ya real quick then get ya some clean clothes food in ya next then get some stuff pack up and then we find nightmare kay?" Cherry asked gently tieing the scarf around dreams head who was bouncing in place

"Alright alright kid up and at em time for clothes" cherry grinned as dream all but ran outta the room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the end dream found a small yellow skirt and a softer purple sweeter that she was now wearing along with white mary janes(?) 

"Pancakes are ready kid,boss" cherry informed her and boss who was not happy to be mention last

"I TH-"

"Hush boss don't scare the poor gal" cherry glared at him as dream pulled away

He pouted again before eating  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So he was here" cherry mumbled softly holding dream close to her and hiding the view from her by having her eyes covered by her jacket

"Guess we missed some,dust" a voice said she could her the smugness in the voice

"Make it fast killer" dust? Informed the other

Oh fuckin fuck cherry thought wrapping her jacket around dream before placing her behind her 

"What's going on?" Dreams voice piped up dust? Looked uncomfortable with this

Huh interesting cherry thought glaring at the two

"Ooooh looks like she's a mom!" Killer grinned red's eyelights went out for a moment

"I'm not her fuckin ma" cherry growled out blocking killers attack  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Cherry froze at the sounds of dreams cries turning around she saw killer in front of a bleeding dream dust froze as well eyelights going out

No time for that cherry growled short cutting in front of killer

"Don't touch the kid" she growled smacking killers face he stumbled a little before grinning

"I want nightmare!" Dream cried and cherry groaned out

"What the fuck?" Killer said glancing at dust who was still out of it


	3. Dream Cherry Meet Nightmare Cherry Is Unimpressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gals finally get to meet noot noot and cherry is so unimpressed this softy is the one ink and the others can't stop? Pathetic

They ended up be dragged to their hideout cherry holding dream close and the younger female holding her neck tightly eyes darting around curious but fearful 

"It's okay dream kid nothing gonna happen ta ya got it?" She told the girl in her arms softly dust and killer glanced at them one thoughtful and the other disappointed

"Sure kid boss just gonna r-" killer was cut off by dust smacking him upside the head

"Knock it off killer" dust growled out before knocking on a darker tone of purple door dream buried her face into cherry's jacket still not use to being indoors

Cherry huffed placing a head onto her skull getting a soft purr from dream dust opened the door after a moment of pause enough so that cherry could see nightmare or what his become sitting at a desk writing 

"Boss" dust began before killer pushed cherry into the room

"The kid says she knows you boss" killer grinned glaring at cherry and dream cherry flipped him off

"That's not nighty" dream mumbled out looking at him cherry felt her soul cry out to comfort her so she pulled her even closer to herself

"Dream don't cha remember what ya told me?" At dreams nod cherry jerked her head towards nightmare "that's what happened ta ya bro remember?" 

"Oh" dream whispered while nightmare sat frozen from the start he stood up walking over towards them cherry growled lowly at him daring anyone to try anything

"Oh hush if I wanted to do anything I would have" nightmare rolled his eyelight before kneeling down a little to look at dream "hello sister has she" looking at cherry he continued "be taking care of you?"

"Mhm she found me oh oh she give me food and this scarf and outfit! But it was her only not red and black scarf" dream stuck her tongue out at the scarf part getting a small laugh from nightmare

"I see the stars mention you onc-"

"They said you were evil brother!!" Dream yelled looking ready to cry "ink said really mean things about you..."

Nightmare gently took dream from cherry's arms she allowed it "hush little light it's okay I'm here"

Cherry watched the now older brother comfort the younger sister with a small smile before realizing she had left boss all alone with FRISK 

"Um I gotta take a call real quick" cherry mumbled out yacking her phone from her pocket and walking out the room not paying attention to dreams whine

Opening it she clinked bosses number and called him "please pick up" she whispered letting out a sigh of relief when he did

"(WHAT IS IT SISTER!?) Nothing boss just wanna see if ya okay (THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY FOR I AM ALRIGHT AND YOU?) I'm okay got the kid to her bro (THAT'S IS GOOD WILL YOU BE HOME SOON?) yeah boss I'll try to be (GOOD I MUST GO FRISK WOULD LIKE TO HANG OUT) okay have fun stay safe (YOU AS WELL)" hearing his voice and knowing he was alive and okay made cherry's soul warm though she was sad when the call ended turing around she saw dust and killer watching her

"What's that about?" Killer asked 

"None of ya business" she snapped before walking back into the room "dream c'mon over here for a moment?"

Dream wiggled out of her brothers arms and onto the floor before running over to her nightmare glared at her she rolled her eyelights before kneeling down in front of dream

"Look kid I'm real fond of ya but I gotta go home now kay?" Cherry informed the other who did in fact began to cry much to cherry's soul distress pulling her into a hug "kid I have people to look out for in my au it's a bad place but we can keep in touch okay?" 

Dream nodded hugging the others neck tightly "why can't you stay your loved ones can stay with us!"

"Oh kid I can't it doesn't work like that" cherry whispered gently holding dream as if she'd break under her hands

"But killer dust and the others done it why can't you!?" Dream whined cherry hushed her before glancing around the room

"I bet they still go check on their aus but I can't just up and leave like that it's....not ideal for a kid to be in there for long" 

"Then why is your brother there?" Dream asked softly

Oh boy cherry thought taking a moment to think "well he was born there his use ta it and before ya ask didn't know bout aus till now" cherry said wiping her tears away

Dream nodded before letting go of cherry who in returned let her go

"I'll be back before ya know it kid see ya soon" cherry whispered gently kissing dreams forehead who giggled standing up she glared at nightmare "take care of her and maybe don't turn her into stone this time"

Nightmare looked away at that and cherry turned on her heel to leave 

"Bye cherry I love you!!" Dream yelled making her smile

"Love ya kid" and with that she left


End file.
